Mer El and Lady Lucia
by writer writing
Summary: Tempus attempts to destroy Lois and Clark by keeping their ancestors from marrying the right people.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful, young woman was pacing in her courtyard. She sighed and walked toward the stables. She got up on her bay horse and rode into the wind. She passed all kinds of fields and streams until at last she stopped in a beautiful meadow to give her horse a rest.

"Prithee, horse of mine, help me. I know thou art but a dumb animal, but I am torn between two men. Lord Samuel is a comely burn (man/warrior) and courageous. He hast done many brave deeds in the name of our God and King. He maketh me feel like a young girl in love. Al be he is lewd at times. Merlin is gentle and hende (clever). He is the right hand of the king. He maketh me feel his equal. I should may hap be saying Mer-El. Merlin is the name he hath made to ease the tongue of Earth. He hath told me he is not a son of Adam, but he is from a strange world haten (named) Krypton. He hath lost his way to return. I love them both al be differently."

In another part of Britain…

"Merlin, there be a strange clothed being with a strange tongue wishing to speak with thee," reported one of the castle servants.

"Send him hither."

The man entered and the servant left.

"Mer-El, buddy, pal!" said the strange man.

"May I help thee?"

"My name is Tempus and I'm about to make your wildest dreams come true."

"How dost thou know my dreams?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know enough to know you want Lady Lucia and with my help you can have her."

"Why would thou want to help me?"

"You're a clever man. I see no reason to lie. I'm from the future and let's just say that it's in my best interest that certain things cease to be. If you marry Lady Lucia, she doesn't marry Lord Samuel of the Lane."

"That would seem so."

"Two of my biggest problems are gone and I can have the future the way I want it.'

"When thou quod (said) problems…"

"I meant people. Listen, pal! I'm going to give it to you straight. If things stay unchanged, Lucia and Samuel have a descendent that annoys the heck out of me and helps to cause Utopia. The other is your descendent, a do-gooder, who does cause Utopia and I want them gone. If you go back to Krypton, the planet ends up getting destroyed. If you stay here, you create a race of Kryptonians without it being the ones I don't want."

"I will not help thee with thy evil deeds. Fate will triumph. Dost thou think I will destroy my descendants or the descendants of Lucia out of selfishness?"

"Like ancestor like descendent. This is why I brought this little rock." He pulled out green kryptonite.

"You will get married to Lucia or be buried with Lucia. So let me ask again, will you help?"

Mer-El was on the floor in pain, but he managed to nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Lucia was about to jump on her horse, when she felt an odd disturbance. Suddenly in the middle of the meadow, there appeared an odd contraption with a man on it.

"Stay back, wizard! I know Merlin!" she shouted.

"Do not be afraid, my lady. I am here to help," the man replied calmly.

"What be thou name, wizard?"

"H.G. Wells, madam. I am not a wizard but from the future. I merely have the progress of mankind and God on my side."

"Thou speaketh the language of the King and yet I find it hard to understand thee."

"I will try to keep my speech simple. I seem to have lost the gadget that translates languages. There is another man from the future trying to destroy your and Mer-El's line."

"Dost this mean I choose Mer-El?"

"No, but I hesitate to tell you too much. Just know your lives could be in danger and your descendents. Where is Mer-El and Lord Samuel?"

"Lord Samuel sits with the Knights of the Round Table. Mer-El be at the castle too, me thinks."

"Then do you mind if I ride with you on your horse? We do not have much time."

She gave her consent and they rode to the castle.

"Prithee, kind sir, may we check first on Lord Samuel?" Lady Lucia asked.

"If you want to know your heart's desire, look for it in your words and actions."

"I do love Samuel more. This will surely break the heart of Mer-El."

"He will find love again."

They walked by the door where the knights were and heard Lord Samuel bellowing orders. They continued to Mer-El's chamber where Mer-El let them in.

"My dear lady, how art thee?" Mer-El asked.

"Thy countenance looks dim," Lucia noticed.

"Tis nothing. I want thy hand in marriage."

"If I may say something?" H.G. Wells interjected. "This is not the way it should be going."

"Silence, fool! I was talking to the lady not thee."

"Mer-El, I have never seen thee so lewd," gasped Lucia.

"I think he has already seen Tempus," H.G. Wells surmised.

Mer-El looked around in great fear. "He may be back any moment. He went forth to find amusement. If we do not submit to his demands, he will surely kill us all!"

"I thought he might have brought kryptonite. I have an idea. You two will get married."

"Begging thy pardon?" asked Lady Lucia.

"I hate it, but I see no other way. You two look just like a pair of your descendents. I can go and get them and have them switch places with you two."

"Thou canst bring our future children here? How far into the future?" asked Mer-El.

"2006. They may not like it, but they would like not existing even less."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was doing his best to try and study. Lois was doing her best to keep him from studying.

She lay on Chloe's bed with a straw and a sheet of paper and every few seconds she would take aim with a spit ball. It wouldn't have been half so bad if her aim hadn't been so sharp. She said she had learned how to shoot something similar from a native in the Amazon Jungle. Clark believed her.

"Lois, I'm trying to study!"

"Well, why don't you study somewhere else? You're making me tired just watching you."

"You know full well that we're eating with Chloe and her roommate when they get back. Believe me, if I thought I could leave I would."

She landed a spit ball in his ear and he knocked it out.

"Lois, get a life! Your grades would be a lot better if you studied every now and then."

"Then I would need glasses like you, four eyes."

Clark sighed. Maybe his attempt to change his appearance was not such a good idea. It gave Lois one more thing to tease him about.

"Hey, Smallville! I bet I can get one up your nose!"

Clark saw her about to blow and quickly turned his head. It went up his other nostril.

"I thought you were going to turn. Always be one step ahead of the enemy."

As patient as Clark could be, he got up and took her straw and paper and threw it out the window. If he didn't control his temper, it might not be the only thing he threw out.

Before things got worse, there was a knock at the door.

Clark and Lois yelled, "Come in!"

"I hate to do this-" began H.G. Wells.

"Oh, no! You're going to rob us," said Lois.

"No."

"Kill us?" she asked.

"No."

"Arrest us?" she continued.

"No, Miss Lane, if you would let me finish-"

"Wait, don't I know you? Clark, doesn't he look familiar?"

"A little Lois but-"

"The 1930s. You're H.G. Wells," Lois said as it began to come back to her.

"She's right," Clark said, flashing back on the same memories. "I remember the 1938 Lois and 2006 Lois switching places now."

"Yes, and I need your help again." H.G. Wells explained about Tempus, their ancestors, and their part in the plan.

"Mr. Wells, of course we'll help," Clark said immediately.

"Speak for yourself, Kent," Lois retorted.

"You're not going to help, Lois?"

"Like I have a choice? I just said speak for yourself."

"Good," H.G. Wells said. "Of course, you will need new clothes and you cannot wear those glasses, Clark."

"I still cannot believe that Clark is related to Merlin or that there even is a Merlin," Lois said in wonder.

"Clark, I am afraid if Mer-El told Lucia about his heritage…" H.G. Wells began.

"I know I'll have to tell Lois about mine too. I hope we forget all this again."

Clark started whispering his secret to her, as they walked toward the time machine.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish thee luck," Mer-El said.

"Thank thee," Lucis said. "Heaven knows I hath need of it."

Lady Lucia had to try and explain things to Lord Samuel without telling the whole truth, due to Tempus, and Lord Samuel wasn't known for patience.

"Samuel, may I talk with thee?" Lucia said.

Lord Samuel sat in an arm chair facing the fireplace. Mer-El waited outside the door.

"I do not wish to see thee nor speak to thee," Samuel said angrily.

Lady Lucia's lip trembled a little but she managed to say, "I suppose then thou hast heard the news?"

"Yea, wench. I heard thou art to marry Merlin on the morrow."

"I did try to tell thee before thou heard from another."

"I knew thou were to make thy decision today, but I told thee if thou said yea to me, we would be married on the morrow because that is the anniversary of mine parents. Instead, thou hast said nay to me and then mocked the date we were to wed…Merlin will be a good husband to thee."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Soon after H.G. Wells had left, Tempus had come back. He had managed to get a hold of a priest's garment and was wearing it. He told them he was marrying them tomorrow and the news had quickly spread. In these days, there was no getting a divorce. Of course, one could always run off together like Lancelot and Guinevere had. What hurt Lady Lucia most perhaps is that she knew his anger was to hide an even deeper pain.

"Would thou do me one last favor?" she asked.

There was a long pause and then, "Only one."

"Dost thou remember mine Aunt Mary, the nun? She hath taken ill and due to the wedding-"

"Thou must want me to nurse her."

"I know there be other nuns to care for her. I would just feel better-"

"If thou knew she was in good hands."

"So thou wilt go to the convent?"

"Yea."

She left the room, smiling.

As Mer-El and Lady Lucia walked down the hall, Mer-El asked, "Did thou get him to go to the convent without arousing suspicions?"

"I surely did. If I know Samuel, he will leave at once. We will join him at sunset with the truth and we will be married on the morrow, as he and I were supposed to."

"H.G. Wells hath quod this is important, if thou art to have the same children."

Tempus walked into the hallway and said, "I am pleased with the way things are going. I had a spy listen in on your conversation with Sammy. You did well."

"We thank thee, but the lady and I must be on our way," Mer-El said.

"I don't think so. It's not that I don't trust you. No, wait! It is because I don't trust you. Anyway, I'm going to stick to you like glue until after that ceremony."

"I do not know all thou hast said, but I gather thou art coming with us," Mer-El said.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the man a prize."

"We art going on horseback," Mer-El said, hoping that would dissuade him.

"If a Kryptonian can ride on an Earth animal, so can I. Besides, I rather like the idea of controlling the reins and whipping the horse into submission."

As the 3 rode along, they ran into King Arthur's hunting party. Each member of the party had a bird to do the hunting. It was fascinating to watch if one had never seen it.

"Ah, Merlin, I had been meaning to speak with thee," Arthur said. "I heard the good news, but I am afraid the gift I had meant for thee hath not yet arrived."

"I know not how thy majesty could get a gift so quick."

"It be wine from France. I told mine merchants to trade for it a month ago. I thought thou might have need of it either way it went. It is a shame it hath not yet come. May hap the merchants might be back on the morrow."

"Hold mine horse," he said to one of the men in the king's hunting party.

Mer-El seemed to vanish suddenly and was back just as suddenly, reappearing with the fine wine.

"Merlin, I will never get over thy great sorcery," said the king.

"Thank thee, Arthur, for the kind words and the gift."

The parties went their separate ways.

Mer-El and Lady Lucia knew what they had to do. In case such an emergency arose, they had planned to go to a designated spot. It was where H.G. Wells had first appeared. They were much more experienced with horses than Tempus and easily outdistanced him. They got off at the edge of the wood and then went into it, leaving the horses behind. They were hoping to confuse and lose Tempus.

It was very cold after the sun went down and there was also the fear that Tempus could show up at any minute, so there was some shaking on their part. Mer-El gave Lady Lucia his cloak and held her for warmth. All they could do now was wait.

There was so many questions and so little answers. Would Tempus find them? Would H.G. Wells come back? What would their future descendents be like?

They stood there pondering these questions in the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again there was an odd disturbance. The contraption came, only this time there were 2 more people on board.

"What are you all doing here? You're supposed to be at the convent by now," H.G. Wells asked Lucia and Mer-El.

"Tempus is 'sticking to us like glue' as he quod. We only now lost him," explained Mer-El.

"Oh, dear. Well, I will take you two to the convent using the machine. Lois, Clark, try to find Tempus and tell him you got lost, which should not be too hard to pretend."

"Art they our descendents from 2006? They are dressed like they be from this time," said Lady Lucia.

"I got them some period clothes," H.G. Wells said.

"What art thou name, last son of Krypton", asked Mer-El.

"Clark Kent," he answered.

"That sounds like an Earth name," Mer-El commented.

"It is. I was born Kal-El, but I've never used it. I've been on this world since I was a baby."

"Mer-El, is it not nice that our descendents be friends about to marry?" Lucia said.

"Whoa, lady!" Lois said. "This is a pretend wedding. There's no license, we're using phony names, and God knows it isn't real. As for the friends, I don't think that term applies."

"She's a little mad at me," Clark clarified to the confused ancestors.

"Tell him that's not true. I'm a lot mad," she said, not even looking in Clark's direction.

"She's not even speaking to me," Clark said.

"Why?" asked Mer-El and Lady Lucia together.

"I just told her about Krypton and my powers."

"I remember telling Lady Lucia about the source of my powers," Mer-El recalled.

"I took it better, me thinks," Lucia said.

"Thank you for your input, Royal Granny Pain," said an unamused Lois.

"Do not speak to thy noble elder like that," Mer-El reprimanded.

"Don't take it personally," Clark explained. "She talks to everyone like that."

"Shut up, Farm Boy! Nobody asked your opinion," Lois said.

"At least now you're talking to me," he said.

"Just because she's nobility and old," Lois said, ignoring Clark's comment. "Doesn't mean I have to kiss up. It's un-American."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this," H.G. Wells, "we should be getting to the convent."

Lois went up and shook Lucia's hand and said, "I suppose I have made a bad impression. Thanks for giving me life. Please, keep it that way."

"I intend to. Do not be too hard on this Clark. He was afraid thou might not accept him. He thinks it now, I believe."

"It's not that! It's just that I feel like he's made a fool of me, but I see your point."

Meanwhile, Mer-El shook Clark's hand.

"I am happy to see mine line is preserved."

"I would say thank you, but I don't think I can take all the credit."

"Lois seems a good woman, but she hath a sharp tongue."

"That's what makes her Lois. She'll go back to teasing and punching me before too long. What am I saying? Maybe she'll stay mad."

Mer-El laughed, recognizing his fondness for the woman, and got on the time machine with Lady Lucia and H.G. Wells.

"Be careful and try to blend with the times," H.G. Wells said as departing advice.

Everyone said goodbye and Lois and Clark were left alone.

"You're the one with the superpowers, Clark, now what?"

"How is that going to help us? You're the one taking a class in medieval history. Which way are we supposed to go?"

"I don't think we've covered the part about finding Tempus in medieval England yet."

"Lois, I think I see a campfire in the distance."

"Don't give me that! I know about your special eyes. Remember?"

"Sorry. I see a campfire. Better?"

"Much."

They walked until they came to the fire. A man was playing on a guitar-like instrument.

"Greetings, strangers! Thy bodies art welcome to find warmth and rest here. Mine food belongs to thy selves too."

Lois and Clark took some of the bread. After all, they never did have lunch with Chloe and her roommate.

"Thank thee," said Clark, as he got ready to take a bite.

Lois had already taken a bite and was gagging. As she spit, she said, "What is in that crap? It's disgusting!"

"Lois, try to act and speak like a medieval lady."

"Good food, good food, where art thou?"

"That's Shakespeare, the ELIZABETHAN playwright."

"I hath heard the name Elizabeth but not Elizabethan. I think I can turn that into a song."

He proceeded to sing:

"Elizabethan, Elizabethan, where art thou?"

Lois rolled her eyes and muttered, "Bards!"

Clark and Lois gave the man back his old bread and they saw another man riding up on a horse, leading two more horses.

"Think it's Tempus?" asked Lois.

"Only one way to find out, Lo-Lucia."

"Thought you lost me, hey?" the new man said.

"Tempus, dost thou think we art stupid enough to risk our lives?" Clark asked. "Our horses were out of control and then we got lost."

Tempus looks back and forth at them and then decided to accept it. Lois and Clark got up on the horses and they followed Tempus, who looked back at them every now and then to make sure they were still there.

The bard shook his head as he watched them leave and sang:

"The upper class, the upper class, how strange art they."

Clark leaned over and whispered Lois to ride like a woman.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" she whispered back harshly.

"Two legs on one side."

"You first."

"I'm a man."

"Ha!"

Lois looked obstinate but she swung one of her legs over to the other side anyway.

They finally got to the castle. Tempus lead them to a comfortable room and motioned for them to go in.

"Art thou telling me you want us to share a room?" asked Clark.

"Why not? You'll be married tomorrow. Call it a pre-honeymoon ."

Clark and Lois didn't look happy, but they went in. Tempus shut the heavy wooden door and locked it.

"I'll have a guard posted at all times, so no monkey business. Mer-El, I would just like to take this time to remind you about the green rock in the guard's pocket. Sweet dreams."

Tempus left and the guard stayed.

"This is just great, Smallville! Who would have thought a 'priest' would lock a couple up together before the wedding?"


	6. Chapter 6

Clark was awake early. Actually, he never went to sleep. He looked over at a sleeping Lois. She snored loudly and she hogged the covers. At least, she had been nice enough not to make him sleep on the stone cold floor. He could have tolerated it better than most people, but it wouldn't have been great. He was also worried about pulling off life in the Middle Ages.

Lois' arm swung over to his side and hit him right in the face. Even in her sleep she hit him and just wait till she woke up. He'd lived with her long enough to know she wasn't a morning person. She was usually bearable after her first cup of coffee though.

His eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Coffee beans were not in Europe yet. He could handle Tornado Lois but a Category 5 Hurricane? Her ancestor seemed to have a calm disposition. Their existence depended on Lois having caffeine in her system. What was he going to do?

He began to pace the room. Tea was out of the question, Lois would only want coffee. Whatever he did, he had to do it before Lois woke up or Tempus showed up. He looked at the outside wall. Of course! Why didn't he think of it sooner? He would remove the stones, climb down the stone wall, and get the coffee beans.

He noticed the guards saw him but didn't seem alarmed. They must have been used to seeing Merlin/Mer-El doing 'sorcery'. He wished the people of his time could respect his differences.

He quickly sped to the convent. He needed Mer-El's help. He didn't know where the coffee grew in this time, but he suspected Mer-El might.

"Mer-El, I need to talk to you."

"Yea?"

"You must have come to study Earth."

"Yea but more to test a new ship."

"Right. So have you heard of coffee beans?"

"The plant that grows in Arabia?"

"Duh! Arabian coffee. Yes. Do you think you could fly there and get me some? Your powers are more developed than mine."

"Yea but why? Art thou thirsty?"

"Our future depends on it."

Mer-El left and was back fairly quick. He even took the liberty of making it into coffee.

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever seen coffee in a goblet. Tell Lucia and Samuel good luck with the wedding."

"Everything wilt surely be smooth. H.G. Wells is watching on his future Earth tool. His technology maketh me miss Krypton."

"Well, bye."

"Bye! God be with thee."

Clark made it back to the room just in time. Lois' eyes were fluttering. He put the stones back in the wall.

"Is that coffee, Smallville?"

"Yes, and you better get used to calling me Mer-El in front of people, Lady Lucia."

"Whatever, just hand the coffee over."

He gave it to her. She spit her drink back into the goblet and shouted, "It's cold!"

"What do you want me to do about it? There isn't exactly a microwave handy."

"Don't you remember that you have heat vision?"

"Lois!"

"Lady Lucia," she reminded him.

He groaned. What's the point of arguing with her? She usually won in the end. As long as she drank that coffee, they'd both be winners. He warmed the coffee up.

She had just finished it, when the door opened.

"Good. You're both awake. Ready for the big day?"

Clark covered Lois' mouth with his hand and answered, "Yea." Lois bit it and wondered to herself how he knew when she was about to say something bad.

They went out into the hallway.

Tempus was the only one looking happy out of the three, as he said, "This is Abigail, Lady Lucia. She'll escort you to your bridal chamber and help you get ready. Mer-El, you already know King Arthur. He will keep you company until the wedding. I'll be waiting in the chapel."

Lois stomped off with Abigail, leaving the two men alone.

"So Mer-El, let mine words of wisdom give thee advice. Lady Lucia is a good woman with kindly words. The moment she becomes thy wife that changes. Be prepared. Me thinks I see a change in her even now."

King Arthur continued to give Clark advice from one man to another as they walked the corridors. At last there was a pause in the lengthy speech and Clark asked, "Did thou know Lady Lucia and I were locked up?"

"Yea. I know it was wrong, but I thought why not? They wilt be married on the morrow. If a priest was happy with it, who am I to argue with God and the Church?"

So that's how Tempus got away with it right under the King's nose.

At last they made their way to the bridal chamber and King Arthur said, "Here we be. I thought thou would like some time alone with thy lady before the ceremony."

Abigail came stumbling out with her hair out of place and cried, "The woman is possessed by the devil! I hath never heard such strong language or seen such vulgar behavior even among the peasants!"

King Arthur chuckles merrily and says, "A lady hath the right to be nervous on her wedding day."

Clark bit back a smile and thought, 'If only they knew she was like this everyday.'

"Come, Abigail. I shall escort thee to the chapel," and Abigail and King Arthur left.

Clark went in and Lois looked as mad as a wet hen. Pretty but mad.

"Lois, I went to a lot of trouble to get you that coffee. Now perk up and look cheerful."

If looks could kill…that's when Clark noticed the most horrific thing he had ever seen in his life and that was saying a lot.

"Lo-Lo-Lois! You're holey."

"I admit I pray when I get in a tight situation, but I would hardly call myself-"

"No! Look."

Lois looked down and saw little holes of light appearing through her.

"Something must have gone wrong! Don't go ANYWHERE!" Clark ran faster than he had in his entire life. He was at the convent in less than a second and heard:

"Aunt Mary, thou must let us be married!"

"I do not feel that a marriage should begin on a lie. I wast not ill and I should not have feigned it even for thy sake, Lucia."

Clark yelled, "Get married, now!" and he took Mary, the nun, into another room. He saw when the wedding was over with his x-ray vision. He released Sister Mary and ran back to the castle.

Lois was in one piece.

He hugged her tight. He had never been more afraid. Death was one thing. Death wasn't final. For someone to stop existing and for it to be someone he cared about that was something else. He didn't think he would ever let her go.

"Clark, I didn't just survive only to be crushed by superhuman strength."

He let her go and she was smiling at him.

"Shall we go get married, Mer-El?"

"With pleasure, Lucia."

Clark and Lois were beginning to wish they had studied Latin in high school because that's what Tempus was speaking in. It also explained where the translator went. They could see the weird looking gadget wrapped around his neck.

Clark was thinking during all this Latin gibberish how rude and bossy Lois was and how much he liked it now. Lois just spoke her mind and sometimes that came out rude, but it was truthful. She bossed him around but most of the time she was right. He could see her being a great reporter. He would never tell Lois, but he wished this wedding was real.

Lois was thinking how sappy and righteous Clark was and how much she liked it now. Sure he was a sap and would get pushed into doing something he didn't want to do because he was touchy feely, but he really cared about people and that was endearing. He was righteous to a fault, but you had to applaud him for it because it took guts and it worked out in the end. She could see him being a great superhero. She would never tell Clark this, but she wished the wedding was real.

They were fake man and wife. They shared a friendly kiss and wondered now what?


	7. Chapter 7

Clark and Lois were back at the same old field waiting for H.G. Wells to take them home. They heard a twig snap and fearfully turned toward the woods.

It was only Mer-El.

Lois with her hands on her hips shouted, "What's the matter with you sneaking up on people like that after all that's happened!"

"Accept my apologies Lady Lois and Kal-El," Mer-El explained. "I was following yonder bird."

Lois eyed him strangely and asked, "Why?"

"There be times when one gets a feeling in the pit of thine stomach. I think it will lead to mine destiny."

Lois looked at the two men. Clark accepted this. Either it was a Kryptonian thing or this reasoning had been passed down from father to son.

Clark and Lois walked with Mer-El as he followed this red bird and they got into an interesting discussion about legends.

Clark began with, "You know it's funny but you're always pictured as a wizened old man with a pointy hat and snow white beard."

"God willing, I may be that picture one day."

Lois seemed intrigued as she said, "You know what I've been wondering? King Arthur supposedly got Excaliber from the Lady of the Lake, at least in most versions. We all know these mythical beings don't exist. So where did he get the sword?"

"Milady, he really received it from the lady of the lake. She be a blacksmith that lives by the lake. Strange woman and she gives the swords names but one cannot find better craftsmanship. Dost thou see that cave?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. Here was another strange similarity. Mer-El and Clark had obsessions with caves. A Kryptonian thing? Most likely.

"I can go home! Mine ship came through a space portal in there and they should both still be there. I was so disoriented from mine trip and the strange planet, I did not partly know where I wast. When I stumbled through the castle wall it brought me out of it and the King offered me a position due to my new powers. When I saw Lady Lucia, I decided to accept. It did not take me long to learn the language and customs, but it is now time that I go home, as I have found the place and I miss Krypton sorely."

Mer-El checked the engine and made a few adjustments. He embraced Lois and Clark and said good bye.

"By the way, I thought thou might like to know that Lord Samuel, Lady Lucia, and I be on very good terms. We hath made a betrothal with our generations-later grandchildren, namely you two."

"Nice try! However, betrothals are out of date in our time and place," said Lois.

"Oh. It was a nice gesture anyway," sighed Mer-El.

Mer-El got in his ship and disappeared through the portal. Legend says Merlin had a broken heart and the last anyone saw of him he was in a cave sealed up in a slumber. It also says that he will return when the world needs him and those powers again. Not quite right but closer to the truth than a person might think.

What really happened is that Mer-El went home, fell in love, got married, had lots of kids, and lived happily ever after.

The same bode true with Lord Samuel and Lady Lucia. They had lots of kids and lived happily ever after too.

H.G. Wells took Lois and Clark home and once again they forgot the trip.

Not a lot can be said about their future because it hasn't been completed yet. What can be said is that Lois got an A in her medieval history class because she took an interest and applied herself. Clark checked for holes in Lois for a couple of weeks though he had no idea why. The only distressing hole he found on her was her mouth and there was nothing he could do about that. They both let a thee and thou slip a couple of times. People would give them a strange look and they would have no idea why.

H.G. Wells had found Tempus watching a jousting match, hoping to see serious injuries. Tempus was caught completely off guard. He should have been born in Ancient Rome and he could have gotten his kicks from watching their violent form of entertainment. H.G. Wells thought putting Tempus in undiscovered, wild America would be a good punishment for him, so he did. Tempus would find it difficult, if not impossible, to get a time machine together, if he even survived.

H.G. Wells took a much needed vacation to Virginia Beach. Maybe it would be more accurate to say Jamestown in the 1600's. He liked to see Pocahontas saving John Smith. It showed such compassion. However, he did have an ulterior motive. He enjoyed hearing the Indian legends that said a crazy, white demon had come to the different tribes asking for help in building a time mover. He particularly enjoyed when they chased him out of their midst. The fun and truths in legends was astounding.

The End


End file.
